Evernight
by ARandomKitty
Summary: Living life as a newly created vampire is already hard enough, but it gets worse when some nosy orange-haired kid tries to but into your life. To make it even worse all of this had to happen to one of the biggest skeptics in Japan, Renji Abarai. Yaoi, AU
1. Everyday, Average

**A/n: I've had this on my mind for a while now, and I just now decided to start writing it. I'm glad I did because I think it's going to be really good, or…I hope it will be really good; aw, now I feel insecure! Oh, well, please write reviews!**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi, language, violence (later chapters), gore (again, later chapters), and AU, slight OOC

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach, or anything else mentioned in this fic.

**Everyday, Average**

"Ren-chan," Rukia whined, "I'm cold!"

"What would you like me to do about it?" Renji asked as he raised a fine brow and glanced over at his not-really-but-almost-girlfriend.

She smiled softly as she scooted over closer to him. "Hold me," she mumbled as she buried her face in his side. Renji smirked as he threw his arm around her shoulder and turned his attention back to the flat screen television in front of him. Although he found it hard to focus with the Kuchiki girl nuzzling her face into his side, his eyes remained fixated on the screen.

There was a special on real-life vampires that live in society today. "Maniacs," Renji mumbled as he watched people ramble on about how they _claimed_ to be real vampires. How ridiculous! Actual vampires? Everyone knew there was no such thing! He yawned and stretched his free hand into the air as he glanced down at Rukia. "Are you still cold?" he asked as he watched her uncover her face and look up at him.

"Yes," she replied.

"You know where I'm really cold?" Rukia asked, a small smile played at her lips.

"No, but I would like for you to tell me."

"My..." _Ring! Ring! Ring! _Rukia's cell phone blurted obnoxiously. She let out a loud sigh as she picked it up. "Hello," she answered flatly, anger evident in her tone. She paused for a moment. "Oh, Brother, of course I was not going to be late for dinner!" her tone instantly changed. "Yes, I was on my way out of Renji's when you called!" Another pause. "Okay, goodbye," she said sweetly as she tapped the red button on the screen with her index finger.

Rukia turned to Renji and pouted. "I'm sorry, I've gotta go so early, but Yoruichi-san is over, and you know how brother gets when she's around," she complained with an exaggerated eye roll. Renji smirked as he thought of the dark-skinned woman who made the strong, emotionless Byakuya Kuchiki turn into a weak, spineless man who spoiled his girlfriend rotten.

Renji wrapped an arm around her small waist. "Would you mind if I walked you out?" He winked at her.

"Not at all," she smiled. With that they exited his large loft and got into the elevator.

They walked in silence until they reached Rukia's powder, blue BMW Convertible. "Farewell, my dear," Renji called as she walked ahead of him.

"Why so dramatic? I'm coming back tomorrow," She replied back.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be in your company!" She shouted.

"Are you sure you don't just want this?" Renji teased as he waved his right hand in front of his body. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him in reply; she leaped into the car as she waved at him and slammed the door behind her.

Renji sighed as he walked outside of the parking garage and began towards the small café on the corner of the street.

***

"Hello, sir, may I help you?" A petite girl short, black curls pulled into a ponytail asked Renji. She smiled politely and handed him a menu. Without sparing it a glance, he gave it back to her.

"A large, Red Square and an almond-chocolate biscotti," Renji mumbled. He began to read the thick book he had been given by Izuru Kira, another one of his almost-in-a relationship-but-not friends.

After a few minutes, the small girl came back with a silver tray in her hand. "Here you go!" she said cheerily as she set the tray on the table and stepped back. Renji picked up the large, bowl-like cup and held it up to his nose. He let the steam emitting from the drink waft upwards and into his nose. He then took a sip.

"Mmm," he whispered when he felt the chocolate and raspberry syrup hit his tongue. He then pressed the cup against his chest and let the warmth seep through his thin, silk, button-down shirt. He had just gone back to his book when…

_Thump!_

"Ah, shit!" Renji shouted as the hot drink soaked his shirt and burned his skin. He stood up and began to fan his stinging chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry, boy," A tall, too-thin man with silver hair whispered as he looked down at him. Renji sneered. "Yeah, whatever," he snapped, not impressed with the man's half-hearted apology. The man opened his once squinted revealing bright crimson irises.

Renji should have been scared, but he wasn't. He was captivated his own rustic colored eyes widened as he stared into that man's eyes. There was something about those eyes that intrigued him. He looked young, but his eyes told a different story; they showed countless years of age, arrogance, power, and an unimaginable amount of cleverness.

Renji opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the other man broke their gaze. The man then turned and strode out of the café, leaving a bewildered Renji in his wake. The moment the man left the vicinity Renji let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding in. Had that man done something to him? No, that couldn't have been it; there was no such thing as magic and spells.

Even though the man had left, he still felt a strange connection to the man. It was as if he knew exactly where the man was going, and he wanted to follow. Renji shook his head and walked out of the café and set off towards home.

***

Renji sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He felt awful. There was this needy feeling in the pit of his stomach. At first, he thought it was hunger, but soon after eating almost everything in his fridge, he realized that that was not it. Hi stomach churned again. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he groaned as he draped his hand across his eyes. He felt on as if he was on the brink of vomiting.

Renji rolled over onto his left side and began to growl in pain as his stomach lurched. He retched, but held back vomit.

Renji was feeling extremely crappy, and moving only mad it worse. "Ah, I hate this shit!" he yelled at no one in particular as he pulled his black satin sheet over hid head. The cool satin on his bare skin made him feel a bit more at ease. He closed his eyes and slowly, and painfully, he drifted off to sleep.

Maybe things will be better in the morning.

* * *

**A/n: Well, what do you think? I hope you like it! Please write reviews! I love everyone who writes reviews. NO FLAMES!!**

**-Lotz of Love,**

**Random-Kitty! XD!**


	2. Vampires, Cats

**A/n: I wanted to go ahead and knock this out of the way while I've got time. I've got a huge report due, I'm going on vacation, I'm going to be home for like 2 days, then I'm going on another trip, so it'll probably be like, a while, before I write again, and I'll feel like I've abandoned it if I don't at least add in a second, possibly a third chapter. I also added an OC that I just drummed up out of nowhere. She doesn't play a major role or anything like that, so there's nothing to worry about there. So, yeah, no more seriousness, and on to the fic! Yayz! *Applause***

* * *

Renji saw someone that he did not recognize, a woman.

She was petite, about 5 feet tall, with jet black hair that fell in thick, glossy waves and framed her round face. Her eyes were the most interesting thing about her. They were an unearthly green. They were dark, mossy, emerald with swirling clouds of wispy silver that wrapped around her pupil and glinted whenever they caught the light. Her skin was the color of a warm, café au lait.

The woman smiled at him, but she didn't speak. Whenever Renji tried to ask the small woman a question, she would interject with a dainty finger pressed onto his lips. The woman soon began to lead him down a dimly light hallway, that was accommodated with cobblestone floors and walls made of black granite. The only light came from the worn down candles the rested inside iron-wrought lanterns.

After minutes of traveling, in silence, throughout what seemed like endless, winding hallways the woman stopped Renji where he stood by putting an arm out in front of him. He ran into her arm and promptly backed up. She smiled brightly and musical laughter escaped from her full lips. Renji flushed.

She then lifted her other arm and pointed towards a dark corner. "What do-" Renji was cut off, yet again, by a dainty finger to his lips. The small woman lifted the hand that she had used to stop him with, and placed feather-light touches on his eyebrows.

A sharp sting shot through his head making him wince. He drew in a deep breath as he slowly opened his eyes and shook with fear when he realized what had happened to him.

His vision, it had changed. Dramatically. He could see everything in a different way. His eyes widened in wonder as he watched small dust particles dance around in the warm open air. He examined the textures of the multiple objects in the room. While he watched everything with his new eyes, he failed to notice the woman who was trying, desperately, to get his attention.

Soon, she tapped him lightly on the shoulders and pointed back to the dark corner, but it wasn't dark this time. It wasn't lighted, but he could see. What he saw caught him in a frozen, half-kneeling stance.

It was him. That man…with those eyes. Those eyes that Renji could never seem to forget. _Gin._ That name rushed through his head. "G-Gin," he whispered.

"I'm surprised at you," He replied. When Renji said nothing, he continued, "You didn't follow me after I linked my mind with yours; that takes a heavy amount of will power. It's almost admirable."

"Yes, it is interesting isn't it?" The petite woman's voice rang like light, silver bells from behind him.

"We can further investigate your abilities later, but now," she said as she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "we must lock you to your new life."

She lowered her head and then looked back up, her vibrant green eyes meeting Renji's rusty, reddish-brown ones. "I, Nagura, of Grand Castle Obsidian, place you, Renji Abarai, into the Amethyst Order of the Grand Obsidian," her voice was filled with power as thundered throughout the damp hallways.

"And, I, Gin Ichimaru, right hand of the Grand Obsidian triad, and next in line in line heir of the Amethyst Order, accept the into Castle Obsidian's Amethyst branch." The moment he finished. The woman, Nagura, lifted her wrist up to her mouth and curled her top lip upward; this action revealed translucent white fangs that curled, like the talons of a hawk, towards her more human looking teeth. Renji watched in horror as she pressed the tip of her fang against a vein in her wrist.

Slowly, blood began to bubble up and dribble down. She huffed impatiently as she pressed the tip of her tongue against the wound and quickly pulled away as she watched the blood pour out of her wrist in a steady flow.

Nagura moved her bleeding wrist, and let it hover in front of Renji's lips. He stared down at the blood in fear. "Drink," she instructed. He gasped, but did as he was told, mostly for his fear that this woman could hurt him if he didn't.

Gingerly, he pressed his lips to the source of the blood and let the crimson droplets fall onto his tongue. The taste of blood exploded in his mouth and made him crave more. Now, more confident in what he was doing he parted his lips and pressed the tip of his tongue against her wound.

She laughed softly as she tapped the side of his head. "Ah, ah, ah, I believe that's enough for you. Considering you're enjoying the taste of blood, and the fact that you-" She was cut off by Renji doubling over in pain. His chest, it burned. He called out in pain.

"There it is!" Gin said cheerily as he watched the young man who lay writhing on the floor. He let out another cry of pain as the burning came back with much more force than the first wave.

***

Renji bolted upright in his bed panting and gripping his sides. A thin layer of sweat head covered his body and he was shaking. He began to rock back and fourth and take in deep, calming breaths. "What the hell was that," he growled as he pressed a hand to his still burning chest.

"A shower," he mumbled to himself as he slung his feet off of the edge of the bed and onto the hardwood floor, "that's what I need." He concluded as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.

As he made his may to the bathroom, he thought about the feeling in his stomach; it had passed, and for that, he was grateful. He breathed heavily and stared into the mirror.

He gasped aloud as he stared down at his chest. Tattoos. _Those weren't there before. Were they?_ Renji pondered as he tapped his index finger on his chin, trying to recall any drunken nights he had recently. None came to mind. He lifted a shaking hand and began to trace the intricate, ebony tattoos that started below his shoulders and ended just above his waist.

Now, he had become more interested in the tattoos that covered most of his front, and promptly forgot about the shower he had planned on taking.

After staring and tracing for a few moments, he decided that it would be best to go back to sleep.

The rest of that night, Renji fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

Renji yawned softly as he stood up and walked over to his dresser. He had a major headache. Then he noticed it.

Fear kept him from realizing it last night, but the supervision that he had been given in his dream hadn't passed. It made him dizzy, and he tried his best to push it to the back of his mind and ignore it.

He couldn't help himself from staring at those tattoos. Maybe it was fear that had mad these somewhat interesting tattoos seem like a horrid curse. Now, they stood out on his slightly-tanned skin. They made him look exotic. Renji had never been one for preening, but he felt as though this was an exception.

He nodded to himself as he pulled on his white, button-down shirt and light denim jeans. He yawned again and began to trudge over to his kitchen.

The moment he opened his fridge, he heard it.

It was the sound of something, an animal most likely, pawing at his door. His curiosity peeked, and he strode over to the door and opened it a bit, jus to peek outside. He heard something next. It was the loud sneeze-me-sniffle-ow-snort of a cat. He turned to the source of the noise.

He jumped backwards as he stared at what he presumed to be a she-cat.

Her pale ginger fur and paler jade eyes both glittered in the apartment that was lit only by the dim, early morning light. What Renji felt next shocked him the most.

It was a gentle push. It felt like pressure was building up behind his nose. _**Aren't you the one who should be doing this?**_He heard a voice that was light and sweet like yogurt ask inside his mind.

_Doing what?! _He snapped at the mystery voice. _Who are you?_

_**Look down. **_The voice instructed. Renji did as he was told and stared down into the pale jade eyes of the somewhat marsupial-looking cat.

"No way!" He shouted out loud. "I am not talking to a cat!"

_**Well, technically, we're not talking. Were thinking to each other, which… is basically the same thing, but, yes, you are "talking to a cat". **_She repeated what he just said.

"No, no, no, I-I'm imagining this you are not talking-"

_**Thinking.**_ She interrupted.

"Fine, _thinking_ to a cat!" He got down onto his knees and looked down into her eyes.

"You're not real," he whispered to her, but somewhere inside of him, he knew that this small, chubby, she-cat, was indeed very real.

He stood up quickly and walked over to the door; Renji opened it, yet again, and turned back to the cat. "Go! Get out! Shoo! Out! Get out of my loft!" He shouted at her as waved his hand vigorously in front of the door.

_**No, I can't leave. I've chosen you. You are mine and I am yours. We are not to be parted.**_

"No, listen, _cat_-"

_**Zabimaru. **_She interrupted again.

Renji chuckled softly at the name, then continued, "Okay, fine, Zabimaru, _you_ are a cat, _I_ am a human, _I _chose you; you don't get to pick"

_**Are you down yet? Because if you are, I do get to chose you, and you are most certainly not a human; you are a vampire!**_ She snapped as she glowered at him.

Renji gasped aloud. He began to shake his head. _No, no, no, _he thought, _that can't be possible. V-,_ Renji couldn't say it, Vampire, not even in his thoughts, _th-they don't exist they're not real. Cats don't talk. None of this is real it's just another dream. I-it's not real. It's not true. I-I'm dreaming. That's all this is, another dream. _He babbled inwardly.

_**Denial isn't good for you.**_

"You shut the fuck up!" Renji shouted as he whirled around to face the cat. "And get out of my head!" He yelled, but this time, when Renji snapped his mouth closed, he felt a light prick on his tongue.

"What was that?" He asked aloud as he clapped a hand over his mouth.

_**Interesting, **_Zabimaru said as she padded over to him, _**you've already sprouted **_ _**your fangs. **_

_Fangs? I don't have fangs. Humans don't have fangs! _Renji thought that it would be better to keep this conversation between the cat and himself.

_**As I said before, you are not human. Stop denying it. You need to follow me, or…would like to kill all of your little human friends?**_

_I'm not a vampire! _He snapped. _I'm a human!_

_**Fine, if you're so human, please follow me, and demonstrate you mortality.**_With that, the small cat padded off towards the door, with the, now curious, Renji in tow.

***

Renji sighed as he followed Zabimaru out of the apartment complex and out onto the street. She plopped herself down onto the concrete and looked up at him with large, pale jade pools.

"What do you want me to do?" Renji asked as he stared down curiously at Zabimaru.

_**Continue about with your normal human activities. **_

Renji nodded; slowly, he turned and began to walk toward the Enigma Garden, a small café down the street. An odd feeling coursed through his body every time he passed by someone on his way to the café. The air was thick with the scent of jasmine, cedar, and dark, melted chocolate. It was absolutely irresistible. He could also hear a gentle thrumming that sounded very close to a pulse. He bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore the smell. Renji's head was still reeling from the newly received vision he had magically obtained.

_**Give it up, Red-head. It's killing you to walk by all of these humans, so give in. They're yours for the taking. **_Zabimaru pushed.

_No, I am not a- one of those freaks! I am not like that! I'm human! I have a life, and friends! _

_**Fine, I'll let you torture yourself for a few more days and maybe then, you can accept the fact that you are what you are and you can't change it; no matter how much you deny it or don't believe it. **_

Renji sighed as he turned around and headed back towards his home; he suddenly wasn't in the mood for anything to eat and his had begun to sting.

When he arrived home he flung himself back into bed and pulled the sheets over his head. Zabimaru worked her way under the sheets; she pressed her small body against his chest and fell asleep along with Renji.

* * *

**A/n: Yes! I'm done! It took forever to finish this. Yes! I just want to dance! Tee Hee, I made Zabimaru a girl kitty. Aren't I awful. No flames or anything flame-like. Please write reviews! **


	3. Accepting Denial

**A/n: Yes! All of the important stuff is over...sort of. Well, vacation is over, I finished my report, and did some other important stuff. I've been thinking about starting another fic. But I wanted to update this first, then work on the other. I'd also like to add another chapter before winter break ends. I hope you enjoy the chapter and write lots of reviews! (I'm serious. Join the revolution. If you read it...review it. No flames though)**

* * *

**WARNINGS:Yaoi, AU**

**Accepting Denial**

Renji batted furiously at Zabimaru's small head. Why the cat had insisted to wake him by sticking her sand papery tongue into his ear was beyond him. His ears had always been a sensitive spot. They were very ticklish and even the most feather-light touch could make him fling his arm out at the offender as an immediate reaction.

_**Calm down, Ren-chan. It's just your wonderful kitty. **_

"I know who it is," Renji snapped, "who else would wake me up at some unreasonable time by sticking their tongue in my ear, and who said you could call me Ren-chan?"

_**Fine, Renji. It's not an unreasonable time; it's 10:30. **_Zabimaru stated plainly as she jumped off of Renji's bare chest and onto the floor. To Renji, it seemed like this small, marsupial-looking cat couldn't stay still. She would only stay in one spot for a few seconds, then she would stand up and move again.

"10:30?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

_**What did you expect? You went back to bed during mid morning. Which is normal for your kind. **_

"My kind?" He was truly confused by Zabimaru's answer.

_**You're a smart boy; you figure it out. **_She replied casually as she licked her paw then hopped back onto the bed.

His kind. Renji could remember something about changing species. It was something that should have came to him easily, but he couldn't think of what it was. _Supernatural_. The word that ran through Renji's mind made him scoff with disbelief. _Oh, yeah._ He had been told by this cat, that had appeared on his door step during early morning hours, that he had become a vampire, an immortal, something that wasn't real.

"You told me that, somehow, magically, I became a _vampire_ overnight." He rolled his eyes at the word vampire.

_**Yes and no. Yes, I did say that you're a vampire. No, I said nothing about you becoming one magically overnight. Becoming a true vampire is a long and painful four year process that requires lots of training and will power to complete. **_

"It's a process?" Asked the now-curious Renji.

_**Of course! **_Zabimaru giggled loudly; she acted as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. **_Did you really think that all of the wonderful perks that come with vampirism could occur overnight? Living forever takes a while to achieve. _**By this time Renji had sat up and leaned forward. He was now more interested in what she was saying. Zabimaru pounced onto his right arm and began to scale it. When she reached his shoulder, she sat down and let her long tail wrap around his neck. She positioned one of her tiny paws in front of his ear and used the other one to tap on his head. _**Silly red head. **_She padded back down and rested in his lap.

"What do ya have to train for?"

_**Ask me more later. I'm hungry. **_She complained, obviously trying to change the subject to herself.

"What would you like me to do about it?"

_**It's simple. Get. Me. Some. Food.**_

"I knew that, asshole, I was wanting you to tell me about the store that's open at 10:37 at night."

_**I don't know. **_

Renji sighed heavily. "Come one you nuisance," he growled as he plucked Zabimaru off of his lap and positioned her under his left arm, "I think I may have something in the kitchen." Renji shuffled through the hallway not even bothering to turn the lights on as he went. For some reason, he didn't feel the need to. His vision was perfectly fine; as a matter of fact, the irritating sting that he had felt in his eyes had faded away. Although Renji's head still swam from the super vision he had somehow obtained, he was satisfied with the absence of the sting.

The red head gently placed Zabimaru on the kitchen floor then turned and began to sift through his unruly cabinets. Cookies, crackers, a tub of gummy bears, gum, pocky, pretzels, sour straws, a cup of beef flavored instant ramen. Why did he have that? Renji had never been a fan of beef ramen. It was show off-y and unoriginal. He preferred miso. Renji shook his head, redirecting his train of thought back to the problem at hand. None of the items he had seen seemed suitable-or at least _he_ didn't think they were-for a cat to eat, a dog, maybe, but not a cat.

_**Hurry up! I'm hungry! **_Zabimaru whined.

Renji ignored her and continued to search. After a few more moments of rifling through miscellaneous items, he turned to Zabimaru and called over his shoulder. "How do you feel about bread?"

_**Let me look at it. **_

"Why do you need to look at it?"

_**I just do. **_Zabimaru replied.****She rose from her sitting position on the floor and jumped onto the counter. She padded over to the bag of bread and stared down at it for a moment. Slowly, she raised her paw and cautiously poked at the bag then quickly drew it back. She was acting as though the bag had some sort of infectious disease.

"Well?" He prodded.

_**I suppose I can eat it, but tomorrow I'll expect cat food. I like the wet chicken flavored kind, by the way. **_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take note of it. Now get off my counters; I have to cook on those." Renji replied as he swatted at the cat.

He looked down at the bag. Renji had really wanted to conserve his last four pieces of bread. He had planned on making a sandwich, but he decided that giving it to Zabimaru to stop her whining was a worthy cause. Reluctantly, Renji threw the bread into a plastic bowl and sat it on the floor.

_**No water? **_Zabimaru raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Fine," Renji grumbled. He turned and grabbed another bowl, much like the first, and filled with tap water from the sink.

_**Tap water?**_

"You're a cat! It doesn't fucking matter!"

_**I don't like tap water. I only drink bottled water.**_

"Okay, okay, I'll buy some tomorrow."

Renji watched as the small cat wolfed down all of the bread in only a few seconds. Zabimaru stared hesitantly at the water. Eventually, she began to lap at it. She then looked up at him and innocently blinked two extremely large pale jade eyes. "Satisfied?" Renji asked.

_**I guess. **_

"Now, back to my questions," Renji and Zabimaru made their way over to couch. He sat down and allowed her to make herself comfortable on his lap. "What do you have to train for?"

_**As I told you earlier, becoming a vampire is a very tedious and grueling process. It was not meant for everyone. Only a select few are chosen. The humans who are chosen to join are considered strong and honorable. It is a great privilege to join. Once you are chosen, there is no way to escape it. No matter how hard you try, you can not avoid it you; will be marked before you begin to grow old and wither.**_

"What do you mean by 'marked'?" He asked, now more curious than ever.

Zabimaru rolled her eyes. _**Why do you care? I thought you were human. You don't believe in vampires, remember! **_She nudged his hand with her nose.

"Well, maybe I'm starting to believe." Renji shifted uncomfortably.

_**Sure, okay, if you say so. Anyway, being marked means that you are given a special tattoo. Everyone has one, and no tattoo is alike. They are all original, goddess given gifts. Like your tattoos.**_ She rubbed her head against his chest. **_Tattoos can be in the same place, but they won't look the same. Gin Ichimaru, for example, has a serpent-like tattoo that wraps around his arm. _**

Gin Ichimaru. That name sounded familiar. He had heard it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. Thinking about this name made him feel sick. Really sick.

"Tell me mo-" It hit him mid-sentence.

Renji bolted upright, receiving an irritated hiss from Zabimaru, and began to run as quickly as he possibly could without letting go of what he was holding back. When he reached his destination in the kitchen, he heaved whatever he had eaten that day into the sink.

_**Oh, boy, am I a slacker or what! **_Zabimaru exclaimed. She sprung onto the kitchen counter and stared up at the the red head with, what he thought, was a smirk on her face. **_I should probably get you to the infirmary._**

"Infirmary? It's just vomit, nothing to go to the hospital about, and get off of my counters." He batted at her lazily then let his hand fall back to his side. He felt much weaker than he had only seconds before.

_**Oh, but you do, my silly red head! You see your last days as a full-blood human are becoming numbered. You're heaving up your humanity. Starting now you are officially on the road to becoming a vampire. **_

"No, I am not 'on the road to becoming a vampire', because...They. Don't. Exist. Vampires are not real."He was lying. For some odd reason, Renji was beginning to believe. Something about what Zabimaru was saying to him struck a cord in his mind.

_**Do you really believe that, Renji? Or are you just lying to yourself?**_

No reply came.

_**You do believe it, Renji. You know what you are. Stop denying it. If you do, you'll just continue to get ill until you're hospitalized, and none of those human doctors can do anything for you. **_Renji didn't like the way she said human. It was filled with hate. She was speaking of them as if they were some inferior species that meant nothing. As if they were...untouchables. _I can't believe myself. I'm referring to my own kind as...them. _

"Fine, Zabimaru, tell me what I need to do," Renji mumbled reluctantly as he turned his head away from her.

_**That's the spirit! **_She said cheerily. **_Well, let's see here, um...Oh, yeah! Okay, first of all, how are you feeling?_**

Renji tilted his head to the side. He didn't understand what this had to do with the situation at hand, but who was he to disagree? "Nauseous."

_**Mm, hm. Does you feel hungry? Do your eyes sting? Do you feel dizzy? Does your chest hurt? **_The flurry of questions sent Renji's head into a frenzy.

Did he feel hungry? If it did, he hadn't noticed it. Now that he thought of it, he was kind of hungry, but not for food. For something else. Maybe he had been ignoring it. His eyes didn't sting, anymore. Of course he felt dizzy, his vision was inappropriately accurate. No, his chest didn't hurt.

"Yes, no, yes, and no," Renji replied quickly. He felt another wave of nausea washing over him. He leaned back into the sink and promptly after doing so, vomited again.

Zabimaru lifted her head up and titled it to the left. She then twisted her mouth to the left side of her face and closed her right eye. If Renji had been feeling better, he would have laughed at Zabimaru's odd facial expression. "What are you doing?"__He tried to resist the urge to chuckle, but ultimately, failed.

_**Don't mock my thinking face. **_

"Thinking face?" He raised a brow.

_**Yes, thinking face. **_She spat.

"What are ya thinking about?"

_**How many days you have to say goodbye to your humanity and those that you hold dear to you.**_

"I-I can't see my friends anymore."

_**You'll have to wait quite a few years before you see them again. It's all about control, my dear boy. **_

"Fine, continue thinking," He whispered as he slumped down to the floor and leaned against the counter letting his long, crimson hair fall into his face. He didn't like the idea of leaving Rukia behind. They were extremely close to dating, and he didn't want to make a mistake and ruin another relationship.

He closed his eyes. Thinking about Izuru made him feel sick, again. Renji really did like him, but he had acted like a jerk and ruined the possibility of anything ever happening between the two of them. They still spoke to one another, sometimes, but things were awkward now and they didn't hang around each other as often as they used to. He missed having his friend around. Renji would make sure to say goodbye to him.

_**Three days. **_

"Huh!" Renji said stupidly as his eyes snapped open and he sat up straight.

_**You have three days left of humanity. **_

"Only three?"

_**Normally, a new born would have about ten days, but it seems that when it comes to growth and change, yours goes a lot faster. If I were you, I'd start saying my goodbyes tomorrow. You can call your friends after three days are up, but you can not meet them in person. **_

"Understandable." Renji lied. He didn't understand. Did Zabimaru think he would kill his friends? He wouldn't. He wouldn't kill anyone. Renji knew he could control himself.

"I think I'm going to go and take a walk." Renji stood up slowly balancing himself by holding onto the counter. Zabimaru jumped onto the floor and began to follow behind him. He grabbed a shirt off of the coat rack that rested by the door and pulled it on hastily. _**Why do you have a shirt on your coat rack? Come to think of it, why do you have a coat rack at all?**_

"It's a very long, unnecessarily graphic story that I don't feel like telling to you." Renji replied. He shuddered and winced as an awful mental picture that involved a banana and an unsuspecting poodle popped into his mind.

_**Aw, come on! I gotta know! **_Zabimaru whined.

"I'm no telling you, so you might as well move on." He said sternly as he flung the door open.

"Why are-"

_**Anywhere that you go; I go. **_She interrupted. Renji nodded softly as he turned and exited his apartment. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed a bunch of boxes that were stacked up beside the door of the apartment opposite his own. Who would start moving their things in at this hour? Oh, well, it wasn't like he cared.

_**Weird. I wonder who's moving in this late at night. Maybe it's another vampire. Only other night people would be up and tedious things, that no one really wants to do, at this hour. Do you think it's another vampire?**_

"I don't know, Zabimaru, and I don't really care. Just stop talking-"

_**Thinking. **_She cut in.

"Zabimaru!" He snapped.

_**Sorry. **_

Renji closed his eyes as he maneuvered down the seemingly never ending hallway. When Renji neared the turn towards the elevator, he ran into something solid.

"Watch it! Why do ya have your eyes closed? Are ya stupid or-"

Renji's rustic eyes snapped open revealing a boy with orange hair, chocolaty eyes, and a scowl on his face. What the hell had he done to this kid? He was scowling at him as if Renji had just kicked a puppy right in front of him. This kid was making him even more irritated than he already was. His head was throbbing. Renji needed to focus all of his attention on this kid so he could shoot the proper dirty look at him. He supposed that his glare is what had stopped the kid mid-sentence. "What?" He growled as he stared into the kid's eyes. The kid's eyes widened and his scowl disappeared.

"S-sorry I ran into you. I-I-I gotta go." He looked as tough he was completely captivated by Renji. He brushed past him and began dashing down the hall. Renji looked in his direction for a few moments then turned back towards the door and began to walk again. Renji didn't like him. They had said very few words to each other, and he already knew that he and this kid were not going to get along. There was something about him that bothered Renji. Maybe it was that scowl.

_**That kid likes you. **_

"Huh, oh, yeah, that kid."_ Annoying bastard. What did I do to him?_

_**You shouldn't think that way. He likes you.**_

"Whatever." Renji mumbled as he rolled his eyes. _I must admit, that kid was cute. _He thought.

_**I heard that.**_

Renji blushed brightly as he turned away from her. "Let's go." Tomorrow, Renji would begin to say his goodbyes, espeacially to Izuru. His Izuru.

**A/n: Woo! I finished the chapter before New Year's Eve! Rejoice Well, I know it's a crappy ending to the chapter, but it's late and Random Kitty isn't feeling her best. I have a cat named Fluffy(I know, the name is super original!) and she's really picky about what she eats and drinks. I want to add a lemon into later chapters of the story, but I suck at writing lemons, and that makes me sad (:'( Random Kitty hopes you enjoy this chapter and write a review. Please review. *crying* I love reviews! **

**-Lotz of Love,**

**Random Kitty XD**


End file.
